


Fix You

by Guest9_2



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Songfic, fix you - Coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest9_2/pseuds/Guest9_2
Summary: "B-Bobby please" she begged, placing a hand on his arm. "Put the bottle down""I just don't want to feel anymore"Athena tightened her grip on his arm. "Let me help you. Please"
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place while Bobby and Athena are still dating

_****_

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed** _

Athena cursed as she sped over to Bobby's place. She couldn't help but ask why. Why did she take a nap for so long? Why didn't she realise something was wrong sooner? Why wasn't Bobby answering his phone?

She thought back to earlier this morning.

_"Hello captain" she teased when he answered the phone_

_"Hey" he breathed_

_"Well you sound worst than me and I just got off the night shift" she joked. "Everything okay?"_

_"Just woke up late" he muttered_

_"Want me to come over tonight?" She asked as she opened her door_

_"You don't have to. I'll be okay"_

_"Alright" she yawned, "I'm going to take a nap. Love you"_

_"Love you too sergeant"_

She picked up her phone from the passenger seat, at the next red light, and dialed Bobby's number again.

_****_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need** _

_Athena woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She saw several missed calls and texts from Hen and Buck_

_She was just about to respond when she got an incoming call from Hen_

_"Tell me Bobby is with you" Hen blurted out_

_"Bobby? Why?"_

_Hen sighed. "We had a rough call about two hours ago and Bobby just disappeared. I've been calling you for hours Thena"_

_"I was alseep" Athena said scrambling off the bed grabbing clothes to put on. "Have you checked his apartment?"_

_"We're on a call right now"_

_"I'm leaving home right now"_

Athena couldn't wait for the elevator, so she took the stairs to Bobby's apartment

"Bobby" she called out pounding on his door. She pulled the key out of her pocket when Bobby didn't open the door.

She walked into the dimly lit apartment and saw Bobby hunched on the couch. 

_****_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep** _

"Bobby" she whispered

Bobby never answered but instead took another swing from the whiskey bottle.

Athena took out her phone sending a quick text to Hen as she closed the door behind her.

She walked slowly until she was directly in front of him. "Bobby"

_****_

_**Stuck in reverse** _

"B-Bobby please" she begged, placing a hand on his arm. "Put the bottle down"

"I just don't want to feel anymore"

Athena tightened her grip on his arm. "Let me help you. Please"

Bobby looked up at her, his lower lip quivering. Athena breathed a sigh of relief as the hand around the bottle went slack.

**_When the tears come streaming down your face_ **

Tears streamed down Bobby's face as Athena gently removed the half empty bottle from his hands. "I- I tried. And I tried" he choked out.

Athena got up emptying the whiskey down the drain before throwing away the bottle. She turned around and could see Bobby biting his lip trying not to sob. 

She sat next to him on the couch. "Bobby" she said softly. He turned slowly to look at her. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened" she urged

**_'Cause you lose something you can't replace_ **

"It was a house fire. Buck got the father out and Eddie and I went back for the kids. They were in the bathroom. Huddled together in the bathtub." Bobby roughly wiped his eyes as he continued. "They weren't moving. We picked them up. We got them out of the house." Bobby shuddered. "I did CPR for so long. Eddie s-stopped. But I couldn't" Bobby roughly ran a hand through his hair as a tear fell. "I couldn't stop"

_"Cap! Cap!" Hen said tugging at his shoulders. "They're gone. They're gone" she whispered as she pulled him off the lifeless boy_

"They died from smoke inhalation" Bobby whispered

Athena sucked in a deep breath at the similarity of the death of those kids and Bobby's kids.

"They were so young. Just a bit younger than Brooke and Bobby were."

**_When you love someone but it goes to waste_ **

"Why couldn't I save them?" He asked

Athena wasn't sure if he was talking about the fire today or about the fire years ago. "You did your best" she said rubbing his shoulder. "You did the best you could in the situation. It is not your fault what happened."

"I should have done more. I could have done more"

"Bobby this was not your fault"

Bobby hung his head, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm sorry. I tried to stay sober, but the liquor store was right there"

"It's okay Bobby" Athena didn't feel now was the time to make Bobby feel worse about his actions.

**_What could it be worse?_ **

"It's her birthday today" he said after a moment of silence

Athena turned quickly toward him. "Br-Brooke. She would... She would have been" Bobby hiccupped as he tried to fight back the tears.

Athena wrapped an arm around Bobby's shoulder. His head fell to her chest as sobs wracked through his body.

_****_

_**Lights will guide you home** _

.

Athena cradled Bobby's head on her chest. Bobby reached around gripping the back of her blouse tightly.

Bobby's sobs were the only noise in the room.

"I know baby" Athena soothed, stroking his hair. "I got you. I'm right here"

**_And ignite your bones_ **

.

Bobby leaned back and Athena's heart broke at how miserabled he looked.

"W-what do I do now?" He muttered

Athena cradled his face, using her thumbs to wipe away the residual tears.

"We're going to let you have a nice, hot shower. Then we're going to go lie down"

"What about work?"

"I'll come with you when you talk to Alonso tomorrow. We'll do the rest of the recovery one step at a time"

"One step at a time?" He whispered as his lip quivered slightly

"One step at a time" she repeated. "Let's get you that shower" she said standing up slowly. Bobby gripped her hand tightly.

"Thank you" he whispered. "For coming"

"I would always be here Bobby" she gently pulled him to his feet

"Even when I'm not strong?"

"Especially when you're not strong. I'll be here to help" she said with a small smile

_**And I will try, to fix you** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that came to me while listening to this song. I'm really unsure with how it came out.


End file.
